3rd Century DR
< 2nd Century DR | 3rd Century DR | 4th Century DR > This page chronicles events that occurred from the years 200–300 DR. 200–210 *200: Itsuki Yigin of Tocata, returning from war, is assassinated by rival claimant Kenta Hetsadu. *203: King Herbert II of Dorio declares his son Garrett to be ahead of Evan Therenane in the line of succession, laying the groundwork for the eventual succession crisis. 210–220 *213: Negotiations between Rhen and Dorio lead to the repeal of the Writ of Restriction, allowing for the sale of gunpowder in Alarea. *214: Upon the death of Prabodh IX of Srevelle, Brijesha Burghana comes to power, and begins a war to reclaim Kussia's east coast. *215: A Daravian fleet discovers the island of Rubinau and begins efforts to settle there. *218: Chinwendu II of Sab Elai cedes his southern holdings to Srevelle. 220–230 *226: With the death of Herbert II, Garrett Belthion and Evan Therenane both claim the Dorian throne, leading to the Belthion Succession War. *228: Angered at the excessive taxation of Lamane Chukwuemeka III, a Yantalai noble named Opukwe Nzarbarimb declares his independence. *228: After Nasser VIII of Qantia dies with no heirs, the throne passes to General Hakim Forfola. *229: Garrett Belthion is slain in battle; the Belthion Succession War ends, and Evan is crowned as King Evan I. *230: Buoyed by economic aid from Srevelle, Nzarbarimb I forces Sab Elai to recognize the independence of Hembore. 230–240 *237: Dorio's King Benedict I gives up the right to appoint the Heplian Lord Reverend, instead granting it to the Heplian church. 240–250 *241: Angry with Tenth Dynasty inattention to the Warul peninsula, Batuqorchi III and Khulan IV declare themselves wanakhs of Waruland. *245: Xen reestablishes its independence from Tocata. *247: In what is today called the "Salt Boom," the discovery of salt mines on Rubinau cause an increase in Daravian settlement there. 250–260 *252: Laurel III of Daravia composes the Iurnilis Nobiliani, a catalog of exploitable information about the nation's aristocrats. *259: The sagnista, a type of wheeled cannon, debuts in Dorio. 260–270 *261: Leonid IX of Ferix establishes a Ferician parliament. *262: Punwame Raputo, the lamane of Sab Elai, declares that a council of nobles will appoint his successor. *264: The Warul Civil War erupts between the two dynasties claiming the wanakhship. *270: Benedict II of Dorio declares himself to be an incarnation of Azkaviel, the "lord of corruption" in Vazranism; this declaration provokes widespread revolts throughout the Dorian Empire. 270–280 *274: A group of Tocatar nobles begins an uprising, seeking to install Juran Tsuytan as khagan. *275: Raputo of Sab Elai dies, and Kweyapasu Chukwuemeka is appointed to succeed him. *275: Kenta IV is overthrown, and the Tocatar crown goes to Juran Tsuytan as Khagan Juran III. *275: The first version of the Umidic printing press is developed in St. Furnick. *276: The Warul Civil War draws to a close; the war has not ended decisively, but both sides are too exhausted to continue it. *276: Chukwuemeka IV of Sab Elai invades Hembore. *277: Victor I of Daravia begins enslaving the indigenous Rubinai, sparking the Rubo-Daravian War. *278: To prevent the recall of the Monastery of Arms, Benedict II of Dorio orders the imprisonment of Lord Reverend Claudius Limara. 280–290 *282: The Elai-Hembore War ends, without any territorial gains by the Yantalai army. *287: The Nanamite printing press supplants the Umidic model. *287: The Rubo-Daravian War ends; the terms of the peace treaty force the Daravians to curtail their settlement on Rubinau. 290–300 *292: Edric Therenane ousts his father from the Dorian throne and ascends as Edric III. *292: Kussian trading ships introduce sandfever to Kinan, beginning a plague that would devastate Vicra. *294: The Edicta Strengisi Destribiani divides powers between Daravia's nobility and parliament, ending the infighting between the two. *297: Printing presses are first sold to Alarea. . Category:History